


Try Natin

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: 25 Kaisoo Dialogue Prompts [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Blind Date, M/M, age gap
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Si Jongin na kaya ang last na ma-dadate ni Kyungsoo?





	Try Natin

**Author's Note:**

> part pa rin ng 25 kaisoo dialogue prompts!  
> check twt @kadispace to join the fun!

"Bakit ang dami mong ex?"

Nasa blind date na naman si Kyungsoo looking for Mr. Right. Naging cycle na yun sa buhay niya: blind date - date - break up - repeat.

Sumipsip si Kyungsoo sa iniinom na iced latte at lumabi. "Kasi di ko pa nahahanap yung right one kaya marami akong naging ex if that makes sense?"

Natawa si Jongin sa harap niya na may hawak na tinidor at tinitipid ang cheesecake na inorder niya sa coffee shop na ito.

"Makes sense na marami kang tinry i-date to look for the right one. Pero never mo ba talaga nahanap sa kanila kung ano man yung hinahanap mo for someone?"

"Maniwala ka man o hindi pero kahit anong try ko na mahalin sila nang buong-buo, hindi ko magawa. Parang may mali? May kulang? Di ko rin nga sigurado kung ano ba talaga ang hinahanap ko."

"I assume ikaw unang nakikipagbreak?"

"H-Hindi. There were times na sila. Same reason. Wala silang maramdaman na spark. Yung spark na won't stop you from staying with that person? Hirap i-explain pero I hope gets mo ibig kong sabihin." Nilihis ni Kyungsoo ang tingin at nanatiling nakatitig na lang sa lamesa.

"Gets kita. Yung tipong they agreed to date you kahit no feelings attached naman talaga. Or try try nga lang and see where this goes. That kind of dating kumbaga."

Tumango si Kyungsoo nang marahan. "Pero sometimes I think malas lang talaga ako sa pag-ibig. I'm 27, i haven't dated someone na tumagal man lang ng three months. Mostly two lang. Least one week. Baka sa akin talaga may mali. Or that's just how I think."

Isang smirk ang pumorma sa mukha ni Jongin. Binitawan niya ang tinidor na hawak at tiniklop ang makakapal na mga braso sa kanyang dibdib at tiningnan maigi si Kyungsoo. "So, pwede natin i-try. Willing naman ako na pareho lang din naman sayo. I'm 30 pero never naging successful sa isang relasyon. Tho, difference is, I only had 3 serious relationships. Yun lang, pero malas din ata ako." Tawa pa niya. "You know, Kyungsoo, baka mawirduhan ka, pero what if I'll tell you that I think you're the one for me?"

Isang ngiti rin ang sumilay sa mala-rosas na labi ni Kyungsoo. Pinagtama niya ang kanilang mga tingin. "I'd be honest too, I think ikaw na nga. Pero let's see kung tama ba 'tong gut feeling natin or we're just physically attracted to each other but will never be deeper than that."

"Kaya," Lapit niya bahagya kay Kyungsoo. "Subukan natin."

 

 

At tumagal nga sila 'til 70 and still going.


End file.
